


Dalliance

by Ribellione



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, but also porn, i guess, i just don't know the difference and there are way too many options, its just sex okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick decides to order a pizza. The pizza guy is pretty cute and they start talking. Somehow they just end up banging in the kitchen. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance

Rick and Lori married when they were very young. Lori stayed at home to do the cooking and cleaning, and Rick was a cop. Because of this, Rick never really learned how to cook and now they were divorced, Rick was basically just fucked. He ordered pizza or Chinese food most of the time, and sometimes he just made himself an omelette or a sandwich. He even had crisps for dinner once. Alright, maybe twice.

Tonight was going to be a pizza night again. Rick dialled the well-known number and ordered the same pizza as always, pepperoni with extra cheese. The guy on the phone –Tyreese- told him the pizza would be there in 30 minutes, as always. 

When Rick heard the knock on the door he immediately got up to get his pizza. The pizza guy was an attractive young man, probably a little younger than Rick. ‘Pepperoni extra cheese, that’s yours right?’ He smiled. Normally Tara or Glenn would bring him his pizza, sometimes T-Dog. Maybe this guy was new, or maybe the others weren’t working today. 

‘Hey man, you there?’ 

The pizza guy waved in front of Rick’s eyes and Rick blinked. 

‘Uh, yea, let me get the money.’ 

He let the pizza guy in so he could wait in the hallway, and then he went back to the living room to find his coat. He knew his wallet was in his pocket, but where exactly was his coat? His living room was a chaos. Judith’s toys were all over the place and Carl’s comics were everywhere. Not to mention all the paper work Rick still didn't do.

Suddenly Rick heard footsteps behind him and he quickly turned around. ‘Easy, am just putting the pizza on your table. You can leave the money, it’s okay.’ The guy said. Rick just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. ‘I get it man, No one else is home, you barely know how to cook or you are too lazy. Leave the money.’ The guy said. Rick nodded, and then he shook his head.

‘Yes, no. Actually, I live alone. But I still don’t know how to cook indeed.’ 

Rick felt a little embarrassed, and the fact that the guy looked even better in this lighting wasn’t making anything better. But why did he suddenly tell Rick to not pay for the pizza?

‘You know, I can keep you company. If you want.’ 

Rick just nodded. Why the hell not? The guy was attractive and it was actually really nice to have some company. Rick always watched TV when having dinner so it would be less quiet that way, and he now realised how pathetic that was. He needed more human interaction. Maybe a date.

‘I’m Rick. Rick grimes.’ Rick said while offering the guy his hand. ‘Daryl Dixon.’ He said with a tiny smile. Rick sat down on the couch and pushed some papers off the table. ‘Sit down.’ He mumbled while opening the pizza box. Daryl sat down next to him on the couch and waited for Rick to take a bite.

‘Is it good?’ 

Rick nodded. ‘As always.’ He replied. He took another bite and watched Daryl taking his coat off. He had nice arms. Daryl then caught him staring and Rick almost chocked on his pizza. ‘Careful.’ Daryl said. Rick nodded and pointed at the pizza. ‘You know, you can take a slice if you want.’ Daryl immediately grabbed one and took a huge bite. ‘Man, that tastes good.’ He said. ‘It’s hell to just ride around with pizza’s, not being able to taste any of them.’ Rick laughed at that.

They talked about all kinds of stuff. Rick told Daryl about his children and some of the hilarious things they did, and Daryl told Rick about his crossbow and the hunting. When they had finished the pizza Rick had grabbed them some beers. 

‘So, you hunt and deliver pizzas.’ Rick stated. Daryl played with the almost empty bottle in his hands and nodded. ‘Yup, that’s right.’ Rick slowly nodded. ‘Do you ask all of your clients if they need some company?’ 

‘Nah, only you.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘You seemed lonely.’ 

‘That’s also why you told me to leave the money?’

‘No.’

‘Why then? You felt sorry for me?’

‘No, that’s not it.’ 

‘What is it then?’

Daryl put the now empty beer bottle on the table and bit his nail. Rick just raised his brow and waited for an answer. ‘Said that because you are cute.’ Rick just stared at Daryl. What was he supposed to answer? Fortunately, Daryl wasn’t staring back or waiting for a reply so Rick went back to the kitchen to get some more beer.

Daryl gave Rick a small nod when he handed him another bottle. Rick couldn’t help but grin when he saw Daryl downing it. It made him seem a little nervous. 

‘So, you never delivered my pizza before. Are you new or something?’ Rick asked. Daryl grinned. ‘Nah, I normally don’t deliver in this part of town but Glenn forced me. At first I didn’t get why he wanted me to go instead of him but I get it now.’

‘What? Was it because I’m cute?’ Rick asked while he raised his brows.

‘You guessed it.’ Daryl said with a smile. Rick chuckled and put his empty bottle on the table, next to the other three. He was feeling a little nervous, and he wished he could say he didn’t know why, but he knew. Oh yes he knew. He immediately noticed how attractive Daryl was as soon as he had opened the door. He’d allowed the stranger to keep him company, and he shared his beer and pizza with him. He normally wouldn’t do that kind of stuff, but Daryl was just really something different. 

‘Got any more beer?’ 

Rick laughed. He wanted to tell Daryl something like “You can’t go home safely when you are drunk” or at least “Be careful”, but he could only nod. Daryl got up and stretched, showing his stomach. ‘I’ll get it myself.’ Rick just nodded again.

Daryl came back with two bottles. One for him and one for Rick. When he put the bottles on the table, Rick noticed that Daryl had unbuttoned half of the buttons on his flannel. ‘Daryl Dixon, are you flirting with me?’ Rick said with a smug grin. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and opened his third bottle.

‘Maybe I am. You can’t blame me though. You’ve been eye-fucking me since I took my jacket off.’

Rick turned red. He hadn’t realised how obvious his staring was. Daryl grinned and leaned closer to Rick. 

‘Your kitchen table looks pretty nice. You can do me on top of that if you like.’ 

Rick’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. ‘Come again?’ 

Daryl licked the rim of Rick’s ear ever so lightly and moaned. ‘I said: Fuck me on your kitchen table.’ 

Rick bit his lip and carefully pulled Daryl closer. Were they really doing this? They fucking were. Daryl just closed his eyes and let Rick kiss him. Rick’s hands softly roamed Daryl’s chest and Daryl let Rick fully unbutton the black sleeveless flannel. ‘How did you know I would be into this?’ Rick asked with a husky voice. Daryl pulled the flannel off his shoulders. ‘Glenn.’ He said before kissing Rick again. Rick groaned, half because of course it was fucking Glenn, and half because Daryl was so damn sexy. 

Daryl smoothly sat down on Rick’s lap and let his tongue slide over Rick’s bottom lip. Rick opened his mouth for him and let Daryl explore. He was very gentle and his tongue was soft. Rick let his hands slide down Daryl’s strong arms and caressed his surprisingly soft skin. Daryl’s soft kisses became more eager and hot and Rick let his hands slide to Daryl’s shoulders, rubbing them and playing with the ends of his long hair.

Daryl’s hands slid under Rick’s T-shirt and he slowly rubbed his nipples. ‘Fuck, Daryl.’ Rick groaned. He softly pulled Daryl’s hair and Daryl threw his head back. ‘Look at what you are doing to me.’ Daryl whined. He rocked his hips and pressed his crotch flush to Rick’s. Rick groaned again, louder this time. His lips found Daryl’s throat and he lazily kissed and sucked the delicate skin. 

‘Rick I want you. Need you.’ Daryl said. He sounded desperate, and that aroused Rick even more. How did they go from kissing to whatever this was so fast? ‘Soon baby.’ Rick breathed against Daryl’s skin. Daryl groaned and started pulling Rick his T-shirt off. 

‘You’re so hot.’ Daryl said, his voice hoarse and sexy, hands sliding across Rick’s torso.

‘So are you. Fuck.’ Rick replied, pushing his hips forward.

‘Yes, fuck me.’

‘Be patient.’

‘Goddammit. I’m going to fucking cum all over you if you keep teasing me like that.’

Rick grinned. ‘Well, that would be hard with your pants still on.’ He unbuttoned Daryl’s jeans and Daryl got up from Rick’s lap so he could drop his jeans. His erection sprung free and Rick stared at him in awe. ‘You went commando?’ Rick muttered. It wasn’t really a question. Daryl grinned and shrugged his shoulders. ‘Thought that would be easier.’ He quietly admitted. Rick got up and started pushing Daryl towards the kitchen, almost making him trip over the jeans that were still around his ankles. Daryl quickly kicked the jeans and his shoes off and let Rick push him. 

In the kitchen, Rick bent Daryl over the table and unbuckled his own belt. ‘Fuck Daryl now look at what you are doing to me.’ Rick said. His voice was husky and that turned Daryl on. ‘Kinda hoped that would happen.’ He told Rick. Rick pulled his pants and boxer briefs down and rubbed his erection between Daryl’s cheeks. Slowly pressing his chest against Daryl’s chest, he searched for Daryl’s nipples and rubbed them. 

‘Fuck Rick. Fuck me. Fuck.’ Daryl cried out.

Rick smiled and kissed Daryl’s shoulders. ‘I will Daryl. I’ll fuck you until you are seeing stars.’ Daryl moaned in agreement and grabbed Rick’s hand. He slowly licked Rick’s fingers, eyes closed. ‘Don’t you think we should use lube for that?’ Rick asked him.

‘I can’t wait anymore.’

Rick rolled his eyes with a grin and turned Daryl around. ‘I’m going to get the lube, and you are going to be a good boy, okay?’ Daryl nodded and sat down on the table. ‘That means you will not touch yourself when I’m gone. We clear?’ Daryl groaned in disagreement but nodded anyway. ‘Please be quick.’ He begged. His hands touched Rick’s chest and he played with the little hairs. Rick kissed Daryl’s thin lips one more time and pulled his pants and boxer briefs completely off so he could go and get the lube.

When Rick entered the kitchen again, with the lube in his hand, Daryl was spread out on the table. One hand on his cock, the other teasing his entrance. Rick slammed the Lube on the table, making Daryl startle. ‘I’m so sorry. Punish me.’ Daryl panted, a naughty twinkle in his eyes. Rick huffed. ‘That’s exactly what you want, isn’t it?’ 

‘I want you.’ 

‘I know that.’

‘Then give it to me.’ 

Daryl sounded like he was going to cry if Rick didn’t hurry up. Rick handed Daryl the lube and Daryl looked at him. ‘You’re not gonna do it for me?’ He asked. Rick grinned. ‘Nah, I decided I’d rather watch you doing it yourself.’ Daryl whimpered. ‘Fuck you.’

‘I don’t think you are in the position to say that.’ Rick remarked. Daryl huffed and opened the bottle. He quickly squirted some lube on his fingers and then he immediately reached down between his legs. ‘You’re doing good babe, do it nice and slow.’ Rick growled. He grabbed his cock and stroked himself a few times while watching Daryl stretch himself.

‘Don’t you dare getting off on me fingering myself. I want that pretty cock buried in my ass.’ Daryl warned. Rick laughed and rubbed small circles on the inside of Daryl’s thigh. ‘You’re gorgeous like this, Daryl.’ Rick grabbed the bottle of lube from Daryl’s hand and rubbed some of the slippery stuff on his cock. ‘Do you want me to bend you over the table again? Or should I let you ride me?’ Rick whispered in Daryl’s ear. Daryl moaned. ‘I don’t care, just do it like this.’ He panted. He spread his legs even more and rubbed the head of Rick’s cock with his thumb. 

Rick grunted. He carefully pulled Daryl closer and grabbed his hips firmly. He’d never really done this before. To be honest, Rick had only seen guys do this stuff in the porn he sometimes watched when he was really bored. It couldn’t be that hard though, right? As long as he didn't hurt Daryl it would be fine. More or less.

Daryl wrapped his legs around Rick’s waist and nudged his ass with his heel. ‘Come on.’ He whined. Rick took a deep breath and carefully pushed himself inside, making Daryl gasp.

‘Fucking hell. Fuck yea.’ Daryl breathed.

‘Are you alright?’ Rick asked him. Daryl nodded. ‘Move, please. Please Rick I need you.’ 

Rick rocked his hips forward while still holding onto Daryl’s hips. It felt so damn good. Daryl was moaning, meaning he probably also thought it felt good. His hands were all over his body, touching himself, his nipples, the tip of his cock. ‘You like that? You like watching me touch myself?’ Daryl asked in a breathy voice. Rick nodded. ‘I do. You know what I’d also love? Watching you cum all over yourself.’ The dirty comment made Daryl moan even louder and Rick pulled him closer. The slight change of the angle got Daryl moaning pretty loud and Daryl pulled Rick closer so he was bent over him, lips almost touching. ‘Don’t stop, don’t stop.’ He said. Voice filled with pleasure. Rick smiled and pressed his lips against Daryl’s. Rick loved what he was doing to Daryl, making the gorgeous man fall apart underneath him. Daryl gave Rick a sloppy kiss and let his hands slide over Rick’s back, up to his shoulders and into his hair. Daryl’s chest was rising and falling quickly, his breath shaking and his moans uncontrollable.

Suddenly, Daryl came. No warning whatsoever. He shouted Rick’s name and Rick was sure his neighbours now knew he was fucking the pizza boy. Rick felt Daryl’s cum sticking to his stomach and Daryl turned completely red when it dawned on him what just happened.

‘Fuck, I’m sorry.’ He mumbled embarrassed.

Rick smiled. He licked the rim of Daryl’s ear and Daryl shuddered. ‘That was hot.’ Rick whispered. He was still moving in Daryl, but a little less intense this time. Daryl stroked Ricks hair and looked the other way, avoiding Rick’s gaze. ‘You’re weird.’ He huffed. Rick chuckled. He let his hands slide down the sides of Daryl’s body and kissed his neck. ‘I believe that you are the cute one here, Mr. Dixon.’ Daryl grunted and pulled Rick’s hair. 

‘Just want you to come inside of me. Want to feel it dripping out of me.’ 

And that was it. With a few more –slightly rough- thrusts Rick came inside of Daryl, groaning as he did. Daryl let out a soft groan as well and pulled Rick in for a kiss. They kissed for a while, until their heartbeats slowed down and they needed to stop kissing to get some air. 

Rick let himself slide out of Daryl and then helped Daryl sitting up. Everything was a lot less hot now they both reached their orgasm. ‘I’ll clean that up for you.’ Rick mumbled, pointing at Daryl’s cum-stained stomach. Daryl gave Rick a nod. Rick grabbed a kitchen towel and cleaned himself first. After that he grabbed another one and cleaned Daryl. Daryl let Rick, and it didn't seem like he minded Rick taking care of him at all. ‘You’re such a gentleman.’ Daryl teased Rick while stroking his calf with the side of his foot.

After cleaning himself and Daryl up, Rick put his underwear and jeans back on. When he looked up, Daryl was still sitting on the table, totally naked. ‘You want me to get your clothes for you?’ Rick asked, nodding towards the living room. Daryl bit his lip. ‘You shouldn’t have bought a wooden table.’ He mumbled. Rick frowned. What did that have to do with Daryl’s clothes? Daryl saw the confused look on Rick’s face and spread his legs. Between Daryl’s thighs, there was a stain on the table. A stain that would probably be there forever.

‘Oh my god.’ Rick whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Without saying anything else he went to the living room, and came back with Daryl’s clothes. ‘Are you mad?’ Daryl asked while chewing his nail. Rick handed him his clothes. ‘No! no, really. It’s alright.’ He actually started to laugh because of how silly it was, and Daryl joined him. He jumped of the table and put his jeans back on. He wished he’d put on some underwear.

‘I really enjoyed that pizza though.’ Rick said when they were dressed again.

‘I kinda hope you liked the delivery boy too.’ Daryl replied.

Rick smiled.

‘I did. Do. Might order again. 10/10 would recommend.’ 

Daryl snorted and held out his hand. ‘Phone.’ He demanded. Rick gave Daryl his phone and Daryl added his number to Rick’s contacts. ‘Here you go.’ He said with a little smile. Rick smiled too and put his phone back in his pocket. ‘Thanks.’ 

After that, Daryl checked his own phone and saw that he had 13 missed calls from Glenn, and 2 from his boss. ‘Guess you should go back now. Don’t want you to get fired.’ Rick said. Daryl nodded. ‘Yea, sadly I have to.’ Rick walked Daryl to the door and let him out, and when Daryl drove off on his bike, he looked over his shoulder one more time, held up his hand and did the “call me” sign.

Rick would definitely call him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank anyone who ever wrote Rickyl smut, you are my inspiration. I hope I did okay haha. 
> 
> (As you can see my tags are a mess. There are just so many different smut tags and porn tags and I do not know the difference, or which one I should use. I'm very sorry for that. I would really appreciate it if someone could help me out!)


End file.
